Ritsu is Sick
by Roxanna123
Summary: Ritsu woke up with a fever and stayed home from work. Takano finds out he's sick and goes over to take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing**

"Ah crap," Ritsu muttered, looking at the thermometer.

Ritsu Onodera wasn't feeling too good when he left the Marukawa Publishing Company yesterday evening. Not wanting to worry Takano, he told him he was busy with some editing and that was why he couldn't visit his place that night. When Takano said he could help him, Ritsu declined and told him he could do it on his own. Once he was home, he changed into his pajamas and got out a thermometer from the kitchen cabinet. He turned it on and stuck it under his tongue, waiting for the reading while he made himself tea. It beeped after pouring the tea into a mug. He had a temperature of 37.5°C. While not a fever, it was slightly higher than normal for him. So, Ritsu decided to turn in early after he drank his tea and relaxed for a little bit, deciding that he'll feel better in the morning after a good night's sleep. Later that night, however, Ritsu couldn't sleep. He had gotten a cough that kept on disturbing his rest. Then, when he woke up that morning, Ritsu felt absolutely awful. So he got up and decided to take his temperature again. He sighed deeply at the results.

"Ah crap."

His temperature was at 38.5°C.

He knew he couldn't go to work, not with the fever he was running, and he has editing to do for a manuscript that's due fairly soon. He sighed again, a cough escaping from his lips.

"I better call in," he muttered hoarsely.

He reached for his cell phone. But he suddenly stopped.

'I can't call him,' he thought. 'Takano would worry.'

He sat down on his couch and stared at his phone, thinking, occasionally coughing. Then, he grabbed his phone and began to dial Kisa's number.

'I'll have Kisa fax me the manuscript,' he thought, holding his phone up to his ear. 'And he could cover for me.'

The phone ran a couple of times before Kisa answered.

"Kisa Shouta," the older man said in a bored tone.

"Kisa," said Ritsu. "Can you fax me the manuscript that's sitting on my desk?"

"Yeah, I can," said Kisa as he reached over and grabbed the papers. "Why?"

"I'm sick today and can't come into work," the younger man answered, coughing a little. "Also, can you cover for me?"

"Why?" Kisa asked, getting up and going to the fax machine.

"I don't want Takano to worry about me," said Ritsu, leaning back on the couch. "He's got enough on his plate."

"Oh I don't know Ritsu," said Kisa, wincing a little, looking around as he punched in the fax number for Ritsu's fax machine. "If Takano finds out I've lied to him..."

"I'll tell him I told you to," he interrupted.

Ritsu heard a sigh on the other side.

"Ok," Kisa told him. "I'll do it. But you owe me if I'm caught. By the way, I'm sending the papers now."

"Ok, I will," said Ritsu with a nod, giving off a small cough. "And thank you."

"No problem," said Kisa with a smile but then turned serious. "But get plenty of rest, ok?"

"I will," the other repeated. "Have a good day."

"Thanks," said the other editor. "You too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ritsu closed his phone before setting it down on the table and going over to the fax machine. He grabbed the papers and sat down on the couch, beginning to work on editing them.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Kisa sighed after he hung up the phone.

'I hope he'll be ok,' he thought.

Then, he put the papers back on Onodera's desk before continuing with his own work. It was half an hour later before Takano entered the office. He saw that Onodera wasn't there.

"Where's Onodera?" Takano asked Kisa.

Kisa froze.

'Oh no!' he thought, panicking slightly. 'What do I do?!'

The editor settled for shrugging his shoulders.

"Not sure," he answered, keeping his voice steady. "All I know is he's going to be late."

Takano frowned.

"How late?"

Kisa shrugged again.

"Not sure."

Takano's frown deepened but he didn't say anything. Instead, he went over to his desk, sat down and began to work on some papers.

Kisa quietly sighed but continued on his own work, thankful that Takano didn't figure out he was lying.

But that was short lived.

An hour later, the Editor-In-Chief walked back over to him.

"Where's Onodera?"

Kisa froze again. He looked up at Takano.

"I don't know," he answered, his voice sounding meek.

Takano glared at him.

"You're lying," Takano stated.

Kisa gulped.

"N-No I'm not," he stuttered out.

"Yes you are," said Takano with anger and concern in his tone. "Where's Onodera? Is he alright?"

The editor sighed.

"Ritsu called in sick a while ago," Kisa admitted. "And he had me fax a manuscript to his home. He also ask me to cover for him."

He muttered the last sentence, hoping that Takano didn't hear him.

No such luck.

"You knew that he was sick and you still covered for him?!" Takano exclaimed angrily.

The black haired editor jumped back.

"I'm sorry!" Kisa cried. "He told me to because he didn't want to worry you!"

Takano growled at him.

"Get back to work," he snapped at him. "We'll talk about this later."

Kisa jumped again and immediately went back to typing on his laptop while Takano went over to his desk and picked up the phone, dialing Ritsu's number with worry.

* * *

A coughing fit stopped Ritsu once more.

For the past hour and a half, Ritsu has been trying to work on editing the latest manuscript but his cough was causing him to take frequent breaks.

"Stupid cough," he muttered when the coughing fit subsided.

He leaned back, breathing heavily.

"I guess I'll take another break," he sighed.

Ritsu got up and went to his fridge, opening it up. He was looking at the contents, trying to decide what to grab, when his phone rang. He grabbed a bottle of water and went over to his phone, opening the bottle of water as he walked. He took a sip before opening the phone and accepting the call.

"Hello," he answered.

"Onodera!" a voice shouted.

Ritsu pulled the phone away from his ear, noting the voice was his boss'.

"Yes, Takano?" said the light brown haired man in a tired tone, sitting down on the couch.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me you were sick?!" Takano shouted.

Ritsu froze.

'Crap!' he thought. 'He knows! But I do have commend Kisa for covering up for this long.'

"I called you but you didn't answer," Ritsu lied smoothly. "So I let someone else know."

"Ritsu Onodera," Takano warned.

The editor winced, knowing he can't lie to him and he sighed, trying to hold back a cough.

"It's not that big of deal," he said after a moment of silence.

"Not a big deal?!" exclaimed the taller man. "Ritsu, your health is a very big deal!"

Then, he began to lecture the younger man about the importance of taking care of himself which Ritsu tuned out. His boss talked on for a while before he decided to intervene.

"Takano, it's just a little cold," he told him. "It's nothing I can't hand..."

Then, Ritsu began to cough. His coughing fit lasted a bit before it finally stopped.

"Sorry about that," he muttered hoarsely.

The other side of the phone was quiet.

"Ritsu, have you taken any medicine?" Takano asked in a calm, worried tone after some silence.

The sick man thought about lying to him again but thought better of it.

"No," Ritsu answered, leaning back against the couch.

"Have you been resting?"

Ritsu winced, looking over at the manuscript papers all over the coffee table.

"Kinda?" came the answer. "What can be defined as resting?"

It was quiet on the other end for a little bit again. The light brown haired man thought that maybe Takano hung up and was about to before he heard his voice again.

"What's your temperature?"

Ritsu's eyes widened. He hadn't really thought about his fever since he had first checked his temperature earlier that morning.

"I think it was 38.5 the last time I checked," answered Ritsu after thinking about it for a little bit.

"Go check it now," Takano ordered. "And stay on the phone while you do."

He sighed but decided to not argue with his boss and got up from his couch to go get the thermometer. He coughed a couple of times before turning on the thermometer and sticking it under his tongue. While he waited for the device to go off, he felt awkward just standing there in silence while waiting for the reading. Soon, it did go off and he took it out.

"What's it at?" Takano asked.

"38.7°C," Ritsu answered.

He heard sigh on the other side.

"Go back to bed and get some rest," Takano ordered once more. "I'll be there in a bit."

Ritsu spluttered.

"But Takano..." he started.

"Now, Ritsu," said the other before hanging up.

Ritsu sighed.

"Great," he muttered. "Just great."

Then, he had another coughing fit. Once it stopped, Ritsu decided to do what he was ordered to do and went back to bed. He didn't realize how tired he was until he crawled under the covers.

He was asleep in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing**

Once Takano got off the phone with Ritsu, he began to call the people who he was suppose to have meetings with and told them he couldn't make it the days the meetings were scheduled on. He eventually got them rescheduled for the next week. Then, he told the office that he would be gone for the rest of the week before rushing out of the building. He went to the store and picked up some things to help Ritsu recover. Then, he made his way to the apartment complex. He quickly went to the elevator and went up to the correct floor.

'I hope he's ok,' he thought.

Then, he knocked on the door.

* * *

A knock at his front door woke the sick man up from his nap.

Ritsu didn't know how long he slept but it didn't feel long and felt even worse than before.

He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed, a cough escaping his lips. He slowly made his way to the front door. He opened the door and gave his boss a tired look.

"Hi Takano," he muttered.

* * *

Takano looked shocked when Ritsu answered the door.

'He looks awful,' he thought.

"Oh Ritsu," he muttered, quickly stepping inside. "You look awful."

The younger man glared at him.

"Thank you for that observation," said Ritsu, turning around and going to the couch. "I am sick you know."

Takano went to the kitchen and pulled out the stuff he had bought, placing them on the counter. He could hear Ritsu being pulled into a coughing fit and didn't like the sound of it. Once the fit subsided, he went over and felt his forehead.

"You're burning up," said Takano, removing his hand. "And I don't like the sound of that cough."

"It's nothing to worry about," Ritsu muttered.

Then, he began to cough again. Takano got up and went back over to the items. He picked up the medicine, taking out two pills, and a sports drink before going back to the couch. The coughing had stopped at that point and the light brown haired man was leaning back, catching his breath.

"Here," said the taller man, handing the items to him. "Take the pills and drink some of this and then you can go back to bed."

Ritsu didn't argue with his boss. He took the medicine and drank about half of the sports drink. He got up and made his way to his bedroom, crawling under heavy covers once in bed. Takano had followed him to make sure he got there and frowned at the heavy comforter on the bed. He went over and took the comforter off.

"Hey!" Ritsu hoarsely exclaimed, reaching for it.

But Takano kept it out of reach.

"You'll get too hot," he told him. "And it won't help your fever in the slightest."

The younger man did stop reaching for it but started to pout.

"But I'm cold," he slightly whined.

"I know," said Takano gently. "Just lay down and I'll put on a blanket."

He did what was asked and Takano, true to his word, covered him up with a light blanket. He grabbed the blanket and curled up in a ball.

"You still cold?" Takano asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

Ritsu nodded, giving off a cough.

"Ok," he whispered, giving Ritsu's shoulder a squeeze. "I'll turn the heat up a little and I'll leave you to rest."

"Ok," the younger man muttered in a sleepy voice as Takano went over to the thermostat and turned the heat up a bit.

"I'll wake you in a bit so you can eat," Takano whispered, going over to the door.

The other editor didn't answer for he was fast asleep. Even though he was worried about him, a small smile made its way onto Takano's face as he watched Ritsu sleep.

"Sleep well," he whispered before closing the bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

After leaving Ritsu to rest, Takano went back out into the living room and sat down on the couch, deciding to pick up the papers for him. He saw all of the editing marks and sighed.

"You should have been resting," he muttered, putting all of the papers together.

He placed them in a neat stack before getting up once more and picking up clothes off the floor. Takano decided to place the clothes in the washer and get a load started. Then, he decided next to make some okayu for Ritsu. Takano had gotten out the rice and rice cooker when he heard a harsh coughing fit.

'Ritsu!' he thought.

He rushed to Ritsu's room and found the younger man sitting up in bed, still coughing. He went over to him and sat down next to him, rubbing his back. Once the coughing stopped, Ritsu looked at him.

"Thank you," he hoarsely told the taller man.

"You're welcome," Takano replied, brushing some of Ritsu's hair back. "Ritsu, I really don't like the sound of that cough."

"I know that already," said Ritsu, weakly pushing his boss' hand away.

Takano leaned and placed his own forehead against Ritsu's.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered. "I'll wake you up when the okayu is ready."

Ritsu laid back down, giving off a cough.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry," he told him, pulling the covers close.

Takano frowned with concern.

'Not having an appetite isn't good at the best of times,' he thought. 'It certainly isn't good when you're sick.'

"Sorry," said the black haired man as he stood up. "But you're going to eat, even if its just a little bit."

Takano didn't leave any room for argument. He left the room and began to make the okayu. While it cooked, he did some chores around the apartment. An hour later, Takano grabbed a bowl and put some of the food into it. He went back to Ritsu's bedroom and gently shook the shorter man's shoulder.

"Ritsu, I have lunch," Takano whispered.

Ritsu, who was asleep, groaned and cracked open an eye.

"Don't wanna," he whined, covering his head with the blanket.

The black haired man pulled the blanket off.

"Come on," he said. "You have keep up your strength."

Ritsu whined but sat up and took the bowl from his boss. While he was taking small bites of food, Takano placed a hand on his lover's forehead.

"I know that I'm still running a temperature," Ritsu muttered before he took another bite of his food.

His boss didn't respond. He removed his hand and placed it on Ritsu's cheek.

"Wait here," he said, removing his hand before he went over to the door. "I'm going to get the thermometer."

The shorter man placed his bowl on the bedside table before flopping back onto his bed and covering his head with his blanket again. Takano quickly returned with the thermometer and a cold gel pad for Ritsu's forehead. The taller man went over to the bed and pulled the covers back. He turned on the thermometer and placed it near the shorter man's mouth.

"Just let me sleep," Ritsu groaned, quickly turning away from Takano, letting off another cough in the process.

The other man walked over to the other side of the bed.

"I need to take your temperature," Takano told him, placing the object near Ritsu's mouth.

"You already know I have a fever," Ritsu grumbled.

But he let his boss stick the thermometer under his tongue and place the cold gel pad on his forehead. He turned onto his side away from Takano again, sighing deeply. Soon, the thermometer went off and the black haired man reached over and took it out of the light brown haired man's mouth, whose eyes were half closed

"38.6°C," said Takano, shaking the thermometer and turning it off. "It dropped a little."

"Still a stupid fever though," the other man muttered, closing his eyes completely and snuggling deeper into his bed.

Takano leaned over and placed a kiss on Ritsu's cheek.

"I know," he whispered.

Ritsu whined a little, trying to push him away.

"Stop," he told him, turning away so he doesn't cough into his boss' face. "You'll get sick."

"I know," Takano repeated.

He gave him another kiss before tucking Ritsu in. Then, he smoothed back some of Ritsu's brown hair.

"Get some rest," he told him.

The other man hummed a little in response before falling back to sleep.

"Sleep well Ritsu," Takano muttered, going to the door and closing it behind him.

 **Author's note: Okayu is rice made into a soup.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

CRASH!

Takano was jerked out of his unexpected nap.

After leaving Ritsu to sleep, Takano went to the washer and placed the clothes that were in the washer into the drying, putting in another load as well. Then, he sat down with the magazine he bought while he was at the store. While waiting for the loads to be done, Takano started to get sleepy because he had worked late the night before and he was very worried about Ritsu and his cough. He soon fell asleep and was sleeping soundly.

Until the crash, that is.

Takano jumped up and ran to the kitchen. He found Ritsu on the floor, trying to pick up the remnants of what appeared to be a coffee mug. Takano didn't see any blood and Ritsu didn't seem to be in pain. The black haired man inwardly sighed with relief.

The younger man looked up and saw him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered hoarsely. "I woke up and came out to get tea. While I was getting out a mug, I dropped it."

Then Ritsu was pulled into a coughing fit. Takano went over and helped him up, leading him to the couch while avoiding the shards of glass.

"I'll clean up the glass," he told Ritsu as he sat him down on the couch. "You sit here and wait."

"But..." Ritsu started to say before Takano pressed a kiss on top of Ritsu's head.

"I'll be back in a bit with some tea," he said, having Ritsu lay down.

Then, Takano went back to the kitchen and quickly cleaned up the glass. After disposing the glass, he put the kettle on and got out another mug along with a tea bag. Soon, the kettle whistled and Takano poured the hot water into the mug. He placed the tea bag into the water and let it steep while he got out the honey just in case the younger man's throat was hurting. After the tea steeped and the honey was mixed, he brought the mug out to Ritsu.

"Here," Takano said, handing the mug to the editor. "I added honey just in case your throat was hurting."

"It hurts a little..." the other man muttered, accepting the mug. "'Cause that cough."

He was about to take a sip when Takano stopped him.

"Let it cool for a bit," he told him. "And while that's happening, I'm going to take your temperature again."

Onodera glared at him.

"You just took my temperature," he tried to snap. "It can't change in twenty minutes."

Then, he took a sip of his tea. Takano glared back.

"It's been an hour and a half, Ritsu," he told him, trying not to snap at the sick man. "I wanted to see if your fever has come down."

Ritsu didn't respond. He turned away from his boss and continued to sip at the tea. Takano took a deep breath to calm himself before gently turning Onodera's head back towards him.

"I don't want to have to take you to the hospital," he said gently. "That's the last thing I want to do."

The younger man still looked annoyed at him. He pulled away from Takano and got up.

"I'm going to bed," he muttered as he got up.

Then, he left for his bed room. Once there, Ritsu set his tea down and crawled into bed, falling asleep quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Takano sighed.

"I guess I'll leave him alone so he can sleep."

Then he got up and went over to the washer and dryer. He took the clothes out of the dryer and into a basket before putting the clothes from the washer into the dryer and a new set of clothes in the washer. Then, he just went about the apartment, cleaning and/or straightening up while he gave Ritsu some space.

Takano was sitting down and folding clothes when the other man came out. He looked up at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," said Ritsu, hoarsely.

Takano stopped folding and went over to him. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug. Ritsu got stiff at first but he quickly relaxed and wrapped his arms around him as well.

"How are you feeling?" Takano asked, his chin resting on top of the other man's head.

"Lousy," Ritsu muttered, his face buried in his boss' shirt. "Just lousy."

The taller man began to rub comforting circles into Ritsu's back. Then, the younger man began to sniff, like he was about to cry. Concern washed over Takano.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to be sick anymore, Masamune," the other answered, tears starting to fall. "I feel awful."

Takano's heart broke when he heard his love cry. He pulled him closer.

"I know," he said gently, feeling sorry for him. "I know."

Then, he just let him cry. Takano knows that he's not feeling well and it can be frustrating for someone.

Ritsu cried quietly for a while and eventually began to hiccup a little. Takano pulled back a bit and tilted the younger man's head up. His face was tear stained and cheeks still flushed from his fever. The combination of that alone made Takano want to cry a bit himself.

"How about after I take your temperature and give you your medicine, we watch a movie, ok?" he asked.

Ritsu nodded, snuggling closer to him. Takano led his love over to the couch and sat him down, grabbing a clean blanket from the dry clothes pile and draping it over him. Then, he got the thermometer and placed it under his tongue. While waiting for the reading, Takano went and got the medicine. The thermometer began to beep when he came back with the medicine, along with a glass of water. He took it out and sighed when he saw the reading.

Ritsu's fever had gone up to 38.8°C.

He pulled out two pills and gave Ritsu them and the water before sitting down next to him. Ritsu quickly swallowed them.

"Ok," said Takano quietly, pulling the light brown haired man into a one armed hug. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Ritsu got up and went to his movie case. He looked for a bit before pulling out a comedy. He turned to Takano and showed him. The other man nodded and Ritsu placed it into the DVD player before going back over to him. He sat down and snuggled against him. Leaning back, Takano placed his arm back over Ritsu.

Then, he pressed play, prepared to watch the movie with his love.


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Takano chuckled when the credits began to roll.

"That was funny Ritsu," he whispered, looking down at his sleeping love, whose head was on his lap.

He brushed back some of Ritsu's bangs. Then, he gently pulled off the cold gel pad and Takano placed his hand on his love's forehead. Green eyes slowly opened and looked at him.

"Mmm...what are you doing?" Ritsu mumbled, reaching up to push his boss' hand away.

Takano didn't answer him. He gently pushed the younger man's hand away and kept his own hand on Ritsu's forehead. He still felt really warm.

'Did his temperature spike?' Takano thought to himself.

He removed his hand and helped Ritsu sit up.

"I want to take your temperature again," he said with concern. "Your fever doesn't seem to have dropped."

Still trying to wake up, Ritsu put his own hand on his forehead.

"'S feels cooler to me," he mumbled sleepily.

Takano chuckled as he moved the light brown haired man's hand and kissed his forehead. He picked up the thermometer and turned it on before placing the thermometer near his mouth.

"Come on now," he said gently. "Open up."

Ritsu turned away and coughed into his arm before turning back to Takano. He opened his mouth and Takano slipped the instrument under his tongue. Then, the younger man wrapped his arms around Takano and snuggled against him. The taller man wrapped his arms around Ritsu and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. Soon, the thermometer beeped.

"It's still 38.8°C," Takano sighed when he looked at the reading. "With how warm your forehead felt, I thought your temperature had spiked."

"At least it's not getting any worse," Ritsu muttered as he laid his head back down on his boss' lap.

"But it's not getting any better either," said Takano, letting him lay his head back down. "And I can't give you anymore medicine right now."

Ritsu waved him off.

"I just want to sleep anyway," he mumbled, coughing a little bit as well.

"Well, if you're going to sleep," said the black haired man, "I'm going to lay down as well."

He had him sit up while he laid down before letting Ritsu lay on top of him. Ritsu laid his head down on Takano's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Takano wrapped his arms around him.

"Comfy?" he asked gently.

Ritsu nodded, letting out a weak cough. The older man began to rub soothing circles into his love's back. Soon, Ritsu was asleep, coughing a little every once in a while.

'I hope you'll be ok,' Takano thought with worry.

Soon, he began to fall asleep too, listening to the younger man's breathing. He let out a deep breath before finally falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing**

Takano could hear Ritsu's deep breathing as he started to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled at the sight he saw before him.

Ritsu was sleeping with his knuckle of his right pointer finger in his mouth.

'He looks so cute!' Takano thought.

He reached up and pushed some of the younger man's hair back. Ritsu started to stir and began to weakly cough. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Hey," Takano whispered, pulling him closer. "How are you feeling?"

Ritsu noticed his knuckle in his mouth and took it out with an embarrassed expression.

"Hmm..."

"Any better?" he asked again.

The light brown haired man shrugged his shoulders. Takano placed a kiss on his forehead and helped him sit up before placing his hand on his forehead.

"Stop Takano," Ritsu whined, pushing his hand away.

"I guess you're still tired, huh?" Takano asked, pressing another kiss on top of his head.

"Not tired," pouted the shorter man.

"Yes, you are," he said, standing up. "Let's get you to bed. You can sleep for a little bit while I make soup."

Ritsu let out a squeak when Takano picked him up bridal style.

"T-Takano!" Ritsu exclaimed before starting a coughing fit.

"Shhh," he told him gently. "Calm down. Calm down."

Takano brought the younger man to his room and placed him on his bed.

"Relax for a bit while I make dinner," said Takano, covering Ritsu with the covers.

"Ok," Ritsu muttered hoarsely, snuggling into the covers.

Takano nodded and left him to rest. He went out to the kitchen and began to look through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients for soup. He looked and looked and looked but he couldn't find anything. Takano sighed deeply before going back to Ritsu's bedroom.

"Hey, I have to out to the store to pick up ingredients," he told him. "Will you be ok here by yourself?"

Ritsu sat up in bed and gave him a 'really?' look.

"I'm fully grown man," he told him. "I'll be fine."

Then, he began to cough.

"And I'll pick up some cough medicine while I'm out," Takano added.

"Ok," Ritsu nodded, laying back in bed.

"Ok, I'll be right back," said Takano with a nod.

Then, he walked over to the front door and slipped on his shoes.

"Get plenty of rest," he called. "Call or text if you need anything."

Takano heard an 'alright' and then a coughing fit. He left the apartment with a worried expression.

'I don't want to leave him here alone with that fever and cough of his,' he thought.

Then, he took out his cell phone and dialed a familiar phone number.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Takano asked the person on the phone as he walked to the elevator.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Ritsu was comfortably laying in bed, relaxing, when he heard a knock at the door.

"I am NOT getting up," he muttered, coughing a little.

It was quiet for a little bit. Then, he heard more knocking.

"Still not getting up," he muttered again, covering his head with a pillow.

It was quiet once more. Then, his phone started ringing. He let out an exasperated groan before starting to cough.

"Now what?" Ritsu groaned in between coughs.

He reached over and grabbed his phone. He looked at the caller ID and was shocked at who it was. It was Yokozawa. Ritsu flipped open his phone and accepted the call.

"Hello?" Ritsu answered.

"Oi, open the door," snapped Yokozawa.

Then, he hears a dial tone. Ritsu closes his phone and sluggishly got out of bed. Draping a blanket around his shoulders, he made his way to the front door. He coughed a couple of times as he opened it. He saw the taller man on his phone, texting. He looked at him before closing his phone.

"How are you feeling?" Yokozawa asked as he entered the apartment.

Ritsu shrugged his shoulders as he walked to the couch.

"Did Masamune check your temperature before he left for the store?" the taller man asked again.

The light brown haired man shook his head.

"No, he didn't," he said as he laid down on the couch. "Not that it matters."

"It will if you have to go to the hospital," said the other man as he went over to the couch and looked at him.

Ritsu glared at him.

"He'll check it when he returns," he told him.

Then, he closed his eyes and turned onto his side, pretending to fall asleep. He stayed that way for a few minutes, hoping that Yokozawa would leave. Ritsu cracked open an eye.

He was still there.

Sighing loudly in exasperation, Ritsu sat up and gave the older man another glare.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Have you taken any medicine?" Yokozawa asked once more.

The shorter man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes as well. Then, a sudden thought hit him.

"Takano asked you to come here to basically babysit me, didn't he?" Ritsu asked as he sat up.

"Yes, he did ask me to come by to make sure you're alright," the other man answered.

"Seriously?!" he exclaimed. "Does he not trust me?!"

Yokozawa didn't answer him. Instead, he placed his own hand on Ritsu's forehead. The shorter man irritably pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine!" he snapped.

Then, he began to cough. After his coughing fit, Ritsu looked up at the man in charge of sales.

"I'm fine," he repeated albeit quieter.

Yokozawa frowned.

"Masamune was right," he said. "That cough is worrisome."

Ritsu sighed and flopped back on the couch.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Takano," he snapped. "It's just a cough. It's nothing to worry about."

Yokozawa opened his mouth to retort when his phone went off. He pulled out the phone and flipped it open. He saw that he had a text and responded to it. After he sent the text, he flipped the phone close and looked back at Ritsu.

"Masamune says that he's on his way home right now," he said.

"Ok," said Ritsu with a sigh.

"He also wants me to check on your fever," Yokozawa continued as he reached for the thermometer.

Ritsu gave the older man a 'really?' look this time. The other man replied with his own look that said 'yes'.

"This is ridiculous!" Ritsu exclaimed. "I'm not a child that constantly needs his fever checked! I am fine!"

"Well, you are acting like one," said Yokozawa, handing the thermometer to Ritsu. "Stick it under your tongue."

The younger man pouted a bit but did as ordered. Soon, the thermometer went off. The taller man took the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at the reading.

It 39°C.

He frowned at that. Then, they heard the door opened up. Both men looked up at the door to the hallway.

"I'm going to help him," said Yokozawa as he made his way to the doorway. "You stay there."

Ritsu rolled his eyes but stayed where he was while Yokozawa went over to Takano, who was slipping off his shoes while carrying a couple of bags. The taller of the two stopped him.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Takano nodded.

"Ok, just let me put these into the kitchen."

Then, Takano places the bags on the island before going over to Ritsu and places a kiss on the top of his head.

"I need to talk to Yokozawa real quick," he told his love.

"Ok," said Ritsu before coughing some more.

"There's some cough medicine in one of the bags," said Takano as he went to the doorway. "Take one spoonful and then take the pills for the fever."

"Ok mom," Ritsu muttered to himself as he got up.

While he was looking through the bags, Takano went back into the hallway.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?" he asked his friend from college.

"Its about Onodera," Yokozawa answered. "His temperature has gone up."


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

"What is it at now?" Takano asked with concern.

"It's 39 even," Yokozawa answered.

The editor in chief sighed. He gave his friend a worried look.

"I don't want to end up having to take him to the hospital," he said, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Well, I wouldn't worry right now," said Yokozawa. "But if his fever doesn't come down or if it spikes during the night, then bring him to the hospital."

Takano nodded, removing his hand.

"Alright."

Then, they turned to the doorway upon hearing Ritsu's exclamation 'yuck'.

"He must've found the cough medicine," said Takano, turning back to his friend.

They went into the kitchen and saw the twenty five year old reading the bottle. He turned to them with a sour expression on his face.

"Grape flavor?!" he exclaimed, shoving the bottle at them. "Are you serious?!"

Then, he began to cough. Yokozawa took the bottle from him and looked at it.

"At least it's not cherry," he commented while Takano went and got a spoon and a bottle of water.

Takano placed the water bottle on the island and took the cough medicine from the taller man.

"Just drink some water to get rid of the taste later," he said as he broke the seal to open the bottle.

He poured the correct dosage onto the spoon and held it out to Ritsu, who had finished coughing. The sick man shook his head vehemently while keeping his mouth away from the spoon.

"Oh come on," said Takano with exasperation as he brought the spoon closer to his love. "It's just medicine."

Ritsu's reply was him stretching his neck to get himself away from the spoon. Sighing, Takano came closer to him but the light brown haired man backed away. Unfortunately for him, he backed into Yokozawa, who wrapped his arms around his, holding him in place.

"No!" Onodera exclaimed, keeping his mouth away from the spoon while trying to get out of Yokozawa's hold. "I won't take it!"

"You're acting like a child, Onodera," snapped Yokozawa. "Just take the damn medicine."

"No!" Ritsu shouted again.

He started a coughing fit. Takano waited until it stopped before sticking the spoon into his love's mouth. Then, he held Ritsu's nose and mouth shut until he swallowed the medicine. Once the medicine was in his stomach, Ritsu's mouth and nose were released. Yokozawa also let his arms go. Ritsu started to cough again. Once he was done, he glared at Takano, who gave him the bottle of water.

"It's just medicine," Yokozawa snapped at Ritsu again.

This time, Takano glared at his friend. While the light brown haired man snatched the water bottle and went to the couch, Takano pulled Yokozawa off to side.

"Don't snap at him," he hissed at him. "He needs to stay calm."

"He wasn't calm just a minute ago," the other man whispered in an annoyed voice back.

"Well, we need to let him calm down now," Takano replied. "Don't get him wound up by snapping at him."

Yokozawa rolled his eyes but nodded.

"You want help cooking?" he asked.

"Sure, get some of the broth boiling," said the other black haired man before pointing at a cabinet. "Pots are over there."

After his friend went over to where he was pointing at, Takano went over to Ritsu.

"You want to watch anything while we cook?" he asked him.

"I'll find something," Ritsu answered.

Takano nodded and gave Ritsu a kiss on the cheek while the younger man turned on the TV and he left for the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing**

When Ritsu turned on the TV, he had found and watched a movie that was on but once it was over, he started to look for something else. He huffed as he flipped through the channels.

"There's nothing on," he whined, turning off the TV.

He got up and went into the kitchen. He found Takano stirring the pot of soup. Ritsu came up behind him and hugged the taller man, burying his face into his back. Takano let out a slight gasp of surprise upon feel the younger man hug him.

"I'm bored," Ritsu muttered.

"Being sick can be boring," Takano commented as he continued to stir the soup.

"I want a hug," the younger man slightly whined to him

Masamune felt bad for his lover. A sympathetic look came upon his face.

"Poor thing," he said, turning around and giving him a hug. "You're still feeling awful, huh?"

Ritsu nodded into his boss/lover's chest, hugging him a bit tighter.

"Well, the soup is almost done," continued Masamune, rubbing the shorter man's back. "Go sit down and..."

"Masamune!" Yokozawa yelled as he stomped into the kitchen.

The two jumped at the other man's yell, causing Ritsu to push away from Takano.

"You idiot, you need to keep on stirring!" he continued, going over to the soup and started stirring it.

"It's almost done anyway!" Takano exclaimed, going over to him. "Just take it off the heat and keep on stirring that way!"

"You can't do that!" Yokozawa yelled back.

Ritsu looked back and forth between them like he was at a tennis match. It went like that for a minute or two.

"...that way it'll burn!" the Editor in Chief continued yelled.

"No it won't!" the taller man yelled back. "Trust me, I've made it this way for a long time!"

"Stop it!" Ritsu decided to scream over them.

Then, he began to cough harshly. Takano immediately stopped and rush over to him.

"Come on," he ordered, putting his hand on Ritsu's back and guiding him to the couch. "Sit down and relax."

Takano sat down with him and rubbed his back until Ritsu finally stopped coughing.

"Thank you," said the younger man hoarsely.

Masamune didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned over and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Then, he turned to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Takano called as he stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. "Can you get the soup ladled into a bowl?"

Ritsu winced. Not only because of Takano's sudden loud voice, but because of the thought of eating made him feel like he was going to throw up.

"Actually," he started, "I'm not..."

"...Going to not eat it," Yokozawa interrupted and finished, handing his close friend the bowl of soup. "Good to hear."

Masamune took the bowl and spoon and walked back over to Ritsu. He sat down and picked up a spoonful of soup, offering it to him. The younger man didn't open his mouth. He only stared at it.

"A few bites is all I'm asking," said Takano gently, still holding the spoon out to him. "Just to have something in your stomach."

Ritsu gave him a small pouty look, hoping to convince him to leave him alone. The older man's face stayed neutral but his eyes betrayed his worry and concern. Ritsu sighed and gently took the spoon from Takano's hand. He began to eat the soup. He got through about half of the soup before putting the bowl down on the table.

"I ate what I could," Ritsu told him.

Takano only looked relieved.

"You ate what you could," he repeated back. "The fact that you ate something makes me feel better."

Then, Yokozawa came in with two more bowls and handed one to Takano.

"And you should eat as well," he said, sitting down on the floor. "You won't be any help to Onodera if you get sick too."

Takano rolled his eyes but he began to eat while Ritsu watched. Soon, the men were done eating. Yokozawa took the bowls and placed them in the sink.

"I'll clean up," he said.

And he proceeded to do so.

Takano got up and started to walk to the kitchen but he stopped and turned to his lover.

"Relax for a little bit," he ordered. "I'll be back after I help with the dishes."

Then, he continued towards the kitchen while Ritsu went into his room and grabbed the light blanket, snuggling into it once he got back to the couch.


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing**

Takano sighed once the final dish was dried and put away.

"Thank you for helping out," he told his friend who was drying his hands. "I really appreciate it."

Yokozawa shrugged.

"It was nothing," he said, putting the dish towel down.

"Still," said Takano, picking up the dish towel and drying his hands. "Thank you."

Then, they heard Ritsu coughing. Yokozawa turned towards the sound.

"He probably should take his next dose of medicine, Masamune," he said, turning back towards Takano.

The Editor in Chief nodded.

"Yeah, he probably should," he agreed.

Then, the black haired man went over to the island and picked up the bottle of medicine and spoon before making his way back to his coughing lover. He found Ritsu was sitting up, coughing into his elbow. He sat down next to him and rubbed his back until the coughing stopped.

"Thank you," the brown haired man said hoarsely.

Takano only nodded. Then, he poured a dose of medicine onto the spoon and held it out to Ritsu.

"But Takano," he whined.

Takano shook his head and continued to hold the spoon out to his sick lover. Ritsu stared at it for a while before sighing and taking the spoon, swallowing the medicine.

"Yuck," the younger man said, handing the spoon back.

Takano took the spoon before pressing a gentle kiss on Ritsu's forehead.

"I'll go put this in the kitchen," he told him, "then we can watch another movie."

Ritsu made a 'hmm' noise while the older man got up and went back into the kitchen. He placed the spoon in the sink and looked back at his old friend.

"You want to stay and watch a movie with us?" Takano asked.

Yokozawa shook his head.

"I can't," he answered. "I have to get home and take care of Sorata."

The Editor in Chief nodded understandingly.

"Ok," he said. "Drive home safely. And say hello to Sorata for me."

The black haired man made a 'hmm' noise before making his way towards the door.

"Night Masamune," he called as he pulled his shoes on.

Then he opened the door and left the lovers. Masamune went back into the living room and found Ritsu wrapped in his blanket.

"Do you know what you want to watch?" Takano asked, sitting down on the couch next to him.

The light brown haired man laid his head down on the taller man's shoulder.

"No, not really," he muttered, his voice rough. "You choose."

Takano managed to turn his head enough to place a kiss on top of Ritsu's temple before getting up and going towards his lover's DVD case. He rummaged through the DVDs before finding a musical. Masamune showed it to Ritsu, who was laying down on the couch, drowsy.

"Don't care," the light haired man muttered, pulling the blanket tighter around him.

The older man shrugged before popping it into the DVD player and going back over to him. As the DVD started up, Takano laid down behind Ritsu and pulled him towards his chest. The light haired man let out a squeak in surprise before coughing a little.

"You ok?" the dark haired man whispered in a concerned tone.

Ritsu only nodded.

"Just play the movie," he whispered back.

Takano did what he was ordered and played the movie. They stayed quiet as they watched the DVD, Ritsu's cough making an appearence every so often. Once the movie was over, Masamune turned off the TV and hugged Ritsu closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Awful," the younger man whispered, sounding like he was going to cry.

Takano placed a gentle kiss on Ritsu's cheek.

"Hey, don't cry," he ordered in a soft tone. "Everything is going to be ok. Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Then, the older man buried his face into his lover's back and closed his eyes to sleep. Ritsu's eyes, however, stayed open.

"You sure?" the younger man whispered.

"I promise," Masamune reassured, his voice slightly muffled by Ritsu's shirt.

Then, Ritsu felt a kiss being placed on his back. He instantly relaxed from that.

'He'll be right here in the morning,' the light brown haired man thought, his eyes now closing. 'I'll be fine.'

"I love you."

Ritsu's eyes snapped open at that. Takano has said that multiple times to him but why was this one more special?

A small sigh escaped from Takano's lips and it was clear that he was asleep.

Ritsu closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to his lover, quietly smothering a cough. He was falling asleep when he realized why.

"I love you too," he sighed back before sleep claimed him.

 **Author's note: I apologize if this chapter isn't the greatest but I do have a plan for the next chapter. I'm still planning it out but if you guys have ideas, please let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
